The Power of Darkness: Chapter 3
III Kiara Navario Walking down the halls of Stafon High School in her loosened polo, necktie, short skirt and killer heels, Kiara Navario planted a cold expression in her face as students gave way to her without hesitation. Ever since she stepped up her game in school and started fooling everybody that she was the daughter of a high class family, the students in the school bought it and started treating her like a princess. Kiara absolutely loved the attention she was getting, and it only took her one little lie for everybody to fall under her feet. Being the daughter of the goddess of deceit and fraud and all, it didn't take her long to be at a high rank in the school social society. After a close-call the other night, Kiara was as cold as she was already. She couldn't accept the fact that she almost got caught. It was not like her to delay and the other night was a disaster. In her hand was a hastily rolled up newspaper from yesterday that she got from a newspaper boy who apparently went to the same school as her. She marched up to the only person who knew her secret life, the only person she trusted the most: her cousin. Her cousin loved spending time in the football field since she was in the cheersquad and all the hot football stars in school were there almost every single time. Kiara saw her cousin sitting in the bleachers in her maroon and gold cheerleading outfit, crossing her legs while filing her nails. The strange thing was that she wasn't surrounded by her cheersquad posse and that she was wearing shades, there was no sun and those piercing blue eyes of hers were one of her best features. Kiara stood infront of her and tossed the newspaper in her lap which made her cousin squeak. "Read it," Kiara commanded. Her cousin put down her nail file and picked up the newspaper. "Fox girl has struck once again," she read aloud. Her cousin looked at her, "What's wrong? I mean, your picture looks fine, nobody caught you,"she started reading the text at the bottom, "What's so- oh." "I know," Kiara groaned, "A disaster on so many levels!" "Well, it's not that ''bad, they haven't caught you-" "But I was two seconds delayed! If I wasn't delayed, I wouldn't be nearly caught, Poppy!" she interrupted. Poppy stood up. Sure, she was three years younger and she wasn't supposed to be in highschool, but she skipped grades and now she was only a year behind Kiara. She was still a couple of inches shorter than Kiara making Poppy look up to her. "Keep your voice down, ''they ''might hear you," Poppy tilted her head towards the jocks who were laughing their heads of for some reason. Poppy sat back down and motioned her cousin to sit with her. Kiara did so and buried her face in her hands. "Tell me something, Pops." "Well, I heard that people are electing Marcel as Student Body president." "Bo-ring," Kiara chimed. "I also heard that the Occult are going to the Cult of Light to retrieve some of your members at this very hour and, uh-oh." Kiara slowly lifted her head and faced Poppy with a face full of fury and anger. "I should not have said that," Poppy muttered. "They are going ''where ''and doing ''what?!" Kiara demanded. "Now there is no reason they wouldn't tell you and keep calm, maybe you weren't there when they said-" "And yet you know?!" "Keep calm, Kiar, it's not as bad as it sounds." "Ugh! I'm outta here!" Kiara stood up and stormed away. "See you tomorrow!" Poppy yelled like Kiara's rage meant nothing to her. Kiara could not believe what she just heard. ''How dare they?! ''She stormed her way through the halls of school, just as she was about to do something she would regret later, the bell rang. "Oh come on!" Kiara yelled in rage. Eyes were staring at her as people stopped dead in their tracks. Kiara loved attention but this kind of attention was not like her. "Well? It's class time, chop chop, no time to waste," Kiara waved them off as she headed to her locker. The tense died down as student continued what they were doing. She grabbed her purse from inside and left the building where she saw Barnett and the rest. ''They have a ''lot ''of explaining to do. ''Kiara marched up to them. Her crossbow in hand, she pointed it at one of them. Category:123Lou321 Category:Black Knights Category:The Power of Darkness Category:Chapter Page